The increasingly rapid pace of development of NMR spectroscopy is closely linked to its broad range of applications to problems in structural and molecular biology. The Keystone Symposium "Frontiers of NMR in Molecular Biology" is notable for its full exploration of the interplay between new experimental methods and their immediate application to proteins, nucleic acids, and other biopolymers. Recent advances in experimental and theoretical methods, instrumentation, and isotopic labeling strategies will be discussed in plenary sessions, workshops, and poster sessions. The latest structures of proteins, RNA and DNA, and their complexes will be presented. Recent progress in the structure determination of larger systems including membrane proteins will also be described. Emphasis will be placed throughout on how the advances in understanding the structure and dynamics of proteins an nucleic acids opens up opportunities for drug design and other applications of biotechnology.